


Five Times Nobody Noticed That Stryfe Was Dating A Conceptual Entity (And One Time Everyone Finally Did)

by WahlBuilder



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dating, Dresses, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Other, POV Multiple, Weddings, and like it more than the actual canon, complete disregard to canon, everyone is happy, so alternative it hurts, the fanon we have created in .0000001 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stryfe's life was not a very happy one, but now that he is safe and everything around him is in a relative peace, people has started noticing that Stryfe might be dating someone.<br/>And nobody is worried until Wade points out that there is something unusual about Stryfe's datemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualkoschei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkoschei/gifts).



> There are multiple other pairings mentioned in this work, namely Logan | The Wolverine/Scott Summers | Cyclops, Warren Worthington | The Angel/Apocalypse | Evan Sabahnur, and Nathan | Cable/Wade Wilson | Deadpool.  
> I think this AU needs some explanation, and it goes like this:  
> Warren had carried Apocalypse's son (Cable) who was destinied to be Apocalypse's undoing, while at the same time Apocalypse himself carried Warren's son (Stryfe). And after all shenanigans all is well, and everyone is happy.  
> Yeah, what is even canon, I never heard about canon.

Nathan couldn’t quite pinpoint what was bothering him in his twin’s looks. He seemed to be like the usual, only more relaxed. Nathan didn’t want—and certainly wouldn’t—break into his thoughts, Stryfe had suffered enough as it was, from people and non-people messing with his head.

Then Nathan frowned and reached to righten the collar of his shirt. Stryfe was wearing a simple linen button-down, with the tiny pin of a glamour device over his left breast. And jeans. Nathan had never seen him dressing so casually before—and so neatly, too. Mostly, Stryfe didn’t seem to care about his looks at all, but now he was groomed and preened.

Then, there was the matter of the glamour device.

Stryfe clearly struggled with his looks, but to all other methods of dealing with it he preferred to just never appear on public. He rarely spoke to anyone which was, of course, bothering Nathan and Warren both, but they wouldn’t push him into anything. And even Wade advised them to wait. 

Stryfe needed time, a lot of it. 

Nathan smiled to his brother. ‘Where are you going? You look good.’ 

Stryfe blinked and turned away his gaze, and Nathan had realised with surprise that Stryfe was embarrassed, though it was really difficult to tell with him being all living metal, and the metal that didn’t blush at all.

‘I’m going on a date.’

Nathan’s mind raced into several directions at once, but he leashed it tight and only smiled again. Reached to pat Stryfe’s shoulder, but stopped himself. Stryfe didn’t like being touched much.

‘Well. Good luck, then? Have fun!’

He watched his brother go then let his mind wander and check on him for a while as he left the school. Just in case.

He caught a glimpse of a dark figure, then returned his mind into his own body. No need to invade Stryfe’s privacy. He was glad Stryfe had started recovering.

He stood in the hallway for a moment longer, something about Stryfe’s date bothering him, then huffed at himself. The date just seemed to wear a coat on a sunny day, but maybe they were one of those types who were cold even on a tropical island.

No need to worry at all.


	2. A wedding

It was not really surprising, Logan thought, that Cable… Nathan… Mutant Moses, whatever!—had chosen his twin as his best man for the wedding. Sure, they were a strange lot, the whole family, it took just one look to see the neon lights above them flashing ‘DO NOT MESS WITH US’. Comes with the head of the family being the Mutant… What did it make him? Mutant almost-god, and a part-time universe destroyer, though now Apocalyp— _Evan_ was a lot nicer than he used to be.

And really damn proud of one of his sons getting married. Even puffed up from the emotions, getting taller and broader, the big jerk.

Logan ditched the tie and hid a laughter at Warren fidgeting near his big apocalyptic husband, stretching and folding his wings and offering apologies to everyone he knocked off their feet, and _glowing_ with paternal pride, too.

Then the general murmur finally settled down. Logan had heard that, at first, the wedding had been supposed to go under the roof, but so many friends had expressed the desire to show up, they had to change the plans and move it outside.

The rows of various humans, mutants, aliens and what-not suddenly fell very, very silent, and then a storm of whooping and applause crashed over the whole lot. Logan cursed the giants surrounding him, though he had enough dignity to not stand on his tiptoes. But the applauses reached his row, the closest to the dais, fast enough.

And Logan’s jaw dropped. He was faintly sure there should have been a noise of it hitting the ground somewhere near his boots.

The thing was, Nathan Saviour Apocalypse Angelson was wearing a _dress_.

And Logan was envious.

It’s not easy to find a dress that would fit a big broad-shouldered guy, and it’s not an easy feat to be able to wear it properly and not trip over the skirt.

It was long, and it took what seemed like a ton of lace to make it, and of course it matched Nathan’s eyes and looks. The white of the dress suited his bronze skin, and blue trimming made his eyes look deeper. Well, the right eye, not the glowy left one.

And the princely dignity Nathan was walking with had sure come from being the son of the literal angel and the millenia old mutant god.

As he reached the dais, Nathan briefly smiled to his twin who was wearing a matching white-and-blue suit.

The guests had recovered, but then the second bomb had been dropped, and of course it was Wade Wilson-shaped. Because the merc was wearing a dress, too, and typically Wade one at that, pink and black, and very frilly.

After that it was kind of a blur for Logan, really, though a happy blur for once, and he only came to himself when the dancing had begun. He politely waved off some proposals and trained his aim on Scott, and, moving through the crowd—there was _a lot_ of people—he had caught the glimpse of the white-and-blue suit moving effortlessly under the trees with paper lanterns hanging from them.

Curiosity spiced with exhaustion and worry made Logan prowl near the trees, hugging the shadows. Sweet spring grass softened his steps, and he dropped into a crouch. Then he snorted softly and shook his head at what he saw.

Just two lovebirds fluttering away from the crowd to have some quiet time for themselves.

Logan was blinded by the illumination at the dancing space, and couldn’t make out the features of Stryfe’s sweetheart, could only take a vague dark shape, lean and tall, even taller than Stryfe but not quite as broad. He wasn’t even sure whether it was a man or a woman or neither, not that it mattered anyway. But the choice of the apparel was smart, something pitch-dark to balance Stryfe’s white.

When Stryfe walked closer to his date and tipped his head up, Logan turned away and ventured back to the dancing, intent on finding Scott who owed him a dance. A whole bunch of dances.

And the mystery of Stryfe’s date was swept out of his head.


	3. A battle

Kurt hadn’t been at all experienced at working with Stryfe. Frankly, the big metal man unnerved him. He quietly moved through the school like a forgotten ghost, but while his brother was surrounded by the air of quiet confidence and generous kindness, Stryfe was skittish and gloomy and withdrawn.

But it turned out, he was a tremendous warrior, although Kurt didn’t have any doubts about it as it was. But watching him fight the aliens of the week was proving to be distracting.

Stryfe was, as worn-out as it sounded, a poem in motion, a poem _to_  motion. In that, one could clearly see the similarities between the twins, the similarities that went beyond their looks. It was the same aura of confidence, of being settled in his body, and what he could do with his body was very impressive indeed, turning his limbs into tools suitable for any purpose he needed. An exquisite living weapon.

Kurt yelped when a tentacle grabbed his leg, distracted by Stryfe fighting on the roof of the nearby storehouse. Kurt jumped into the air away from the writhing mass of oily purple tentacles reaching for him, but he miscalculated and went tumbling head over tail backwards, and his concentration was disrupted enough that he couldn’t traverse.

He didn’t land into the tentacles, however. Instead, he was caught in someone’s strong arms.

 _Careful, little one_ , echoed a voice in his head, and Kurt staggered away, but another batch of tentacles swirled at his side, and he traversed to the roof, finally, away from them. He looked over the edge of the roof but couldn’t find any trace of whomever had rescued him. A shriek came from the mass of tentacles, and they gleefully moved to the storehouse, and Kurt assumed Stryfe had jumped to the ground.

It must have been him, he moved fast which could come as a surprise to anyone looking at his bulk.

Though the voice had definitely sounded in Kurt’s head, not in his ears.

Kurt shrugged and moved to the storehouse to see whether Stryfe needed help.

It must have been his imagination.


	4. A cloak

Wade knocked on the door to Stryfe’s room.

He could have made it into the room through the window, but he didn’t want to startle the man. Technically, being married to Nate made Wade Stryfe’s brother-in-law… Wait, no, it was Stryfe who was his brother-in-law. Or did it go both ways?

Anyway, the point was, Wade cared about Stryfe.

Wade hadn’t expected he’d get himself a whole huge family when he had first laid his eyes on Nate’s nice, perfect muscled form. But he damn well didn’t regret any of it, not the getting it on with Nate, not Nate’s family.

How cool was having someone named Apocalypse as your father-in-law?

And they all were damaged in some way—and not in any _fun_ way— and Wade wanted to help them. Been there, too, done that, wished he hadn’t, so he could understand their struggles. Though, to be honest, they had such an impressive share of deaths, brainwashing, and all sorts of whoops-I’m-in-another-dimension-and-I-don’t-remember-a-thing shit, Wade didn’t know if anybody or anything could really help that.

But he was hell-bent on trying anyway. They were totally worth it. He could even ask for a feather from the Angel for his efforts.

He knocked again and decided that he should have climbed the wall and at least peered into the window to make sure Stryfe was in, but soon enough the door opened and Stryfe’s figure loomed in the doorway. They were good at looming, The Twins.

‘Hey.’ He held up a bag. ‘Care for a movie? The movie’s not in the bag, of course, we’d stream it, it’s not the 2000s, after all, but what _is_ in the bag, is a bowl of chocolate ice-cream with chocolate chips and chocolate sauce, good for your brains, all the chocolate, bro!’

He was already striding into the room, Stryfe making way for him.

The room was quite small for such a big guy, Wade thought, but Stryfe didn’t accept an offer to move somewhere else. With his twin and Wade, for example. And also, it was extremely tidy. Not a crease on the quilt on the bed, not a book tilting the wrong way, gosh, he had a lot of books, outta give the guy a tablet or an ebook reader, it’s not healthy to breathe all that book dust…

‘We’re watching _Star Trek_ , the old series, of course,’ Wade said, rather distracted by taking in the room’s contents, ‘because, I assure you, Kirk is cheesy, but is a really good guy, and totally in love with—’

He could almost hear the click of the train of his thoughts changing tracks suddenly as his gaze fell on a cloak. It was a strange cloak. Definitely out of place. It was silky and kinda watery, like it was going to flow from the back of the armchair down on the floor and then trickle through the floorboards. Also, it was _sparkly_ , not in any obnoxious way, but rather in a good, diamonds-of-the-stars-scattered-over-the-black-velvet-of-the-sky way. Or, well, over the silk of the sky, ‘cause the cloak looked rather silky.

‘That yours?’ Wade asked, turning to Stryfe.

And he regretted not taking his phone with him, because he should’ve snapped a photo of Stryfe smiling— _smiling_! It was a good, warm smile.

‘A gift. From my date.’

The cloak seemed familiar in a weird sort of way that Wade could only wave hands about instead of putting it into words.

No matter.

 _Star Trek_ and chocolate ice-cream were waiting for them.

‘Okay, let’s settle in! Show me your rig, I’ll set us the movie.’

And the cloak continued to hover at the back of his mind even when he left happily-bedazzled Stryfe to comprehend the glory of _TOS_ , and went whistling down the hall. It was a good day, all in all.


	5. Flowers

Warren took off from the ground, leaving the garden behind and clutching an armful of freshly cut lilies to his chest. They emitted a strong, dizzying aroma, but his son—his _other_ son—liked intense things: spicy foods and sweaters made from coarse wool, raging storms and fast music. Warren wanted to see whether Stryfe would appreciate strong-smelling flowers, too.

He glided to the windows of the third floor and made it to the corner of the building where an old oak stood guard over one of the windows. Warren caught a movement inside the room, and thrummed his fingers on the glass.

It was still a novelty to have his husband and his sons together with him, and at peace. No need to worry about anyone going mad and trying to destroy the universe. They had worked hard to have this quiet life for themselves, and of course not everything was perfect, nothing was ever perfect, but they could enjoy moments of tenderness now and again.

Warren propped himself on an oak branch, holding the flowers and closing his eyes at the scent, and then he looked up at the sound of the window being opened.

_Stryfe will be here in a minute, Angel. Thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful._

He had distantly remembered smiling in reply and wishing a good day, and then floating down to the ground again and walking back to the garden, and then he came to sitting on the bench with his hands carrying the scent of lilies, and something else, elusive and damp and icy, like autumn rain, like…

Warren shook his head. Surely, he had worked too much under the sun and was getting a sunstroke. That must’ve been Stryfe’s beloved, and he hadn’t even said hello properly! But his vision was swimming, and he decided that he would meet that person later. Definitely.

He was glad someone was taking care of Stryfe.


	6. Revelation Of Oblivion

‘You know…’ Wade murmured and squirmed over Nathan’s chest.

His husband, Nathan had to admit, was the best blanket he had ever had, muscled and always running hot.

‘I know?’ Nathan teased him and wrapped an arm more firmly around Wade’s shoulder, thumbed a few scars that happened to be under his hand.

‘You _know_ ,’ and Wade pressed a kiss to his chest just over the heart, then looked up at him, settling his chin on Nathan’s breastbone. ‘I think your brother is dating a conceptual entity.’

Nathan stopped caressing him and frowned. The angle was awkward, so the frown didn’t seem to be convincing and have an effect on Wade. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Oh, you _know_ …’

Nathan couldn’t help but laugh. ‘I know a great many things. But it seems there is something _you_ know that I _don’t_ know, and I want you to tell me.’

He could feel the colourful patterns of Wade’s thoughts flowing across their mind link, still fresh after their coupling, and never quite closing. Nathan would always lift some of Wade’s pain, and he was glad Wade let him do it.

‘It’s just,’ Wade sat up to wave his hands, and the spot on Nathan’s chest where he had been pressed to him was still warm against the chilly night air. ‘Embodiments of concepts. Time and space, life and death, that sort of thing, only actually alive, but not really…’ He shook his head, and Nathan slid a hand up his side, running his fingers over his ribs.

‘I think I understand. Like Death, right?’

Wade nodded and lay down again, resuming his earlier position, and Nathan wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him tight for a moment, making Wade gasp and squirm again. It was a good sensation, Wade squirming against him.

‘Only, it’s someone else, not Death. Will you talk to Stryfe?’

Nathan nodded. ‘I will. In the morning.’

 

He left their house before the breakfast while Wade was making pancakes for both of them. The house was a short distance away from the school, so that neither Nathan nor Wade had to go too far to their lessons and lectures. Nathan sensed his brother’s bright presence among others in the school, even from a distance.

It still felt strange to know he had a family, and more than that, an actual brother.

He walked at lazy pace, waving to the early morning joggers.

What Wade had said about Stryfe’s date worried Nathan, but not much. Who could blame Stryfe for dating a ‘conceptual entity’, how Wade called them, when Stryfe’s father—well, technically, his _mother_ —was the first ever mutant who had crossed many dimensions and sacrificed so much to finally be with his family?

But still, it demanded his attention. He had to look after his twin.

With surprise he noticed Stryfe’s presence in the main hall, not in his room. Stryfe was an early riser but he tried to not show up during the morning to avoid the usual looks throw into his direction.

Nathan took up the steps and walked into the hall, and coming from under the morning sun into the cool darkness of the hall blinded him for a moment.

No, not blinded, and the hall was not dark.

It was the _presence_.

It occupied, it seemed, the entirety of the hall, of the school, of the planet and universe, and yet, it was condensed here, standing on the floor like it was the most common thing for a being that looked like a vaguely-human shape cut in the reality and into the pregnant nothingness between worlds both alive and dead and un-born, wrapped in a cloak of stars and, oddly, wearing Stryfe’s leather jacket.

And long, impossibly long hands were wrapped loosely around Nathan’s brother’s waist.

The being—it was no mistake that they were the conceptual entity Wade had spoken about—had their head inclined down to Stryfe who listened intently to what the being was telling to him, and Nathan had never seen his brother more relaxed, wrapped in the arms of an embodied concept of… something. A name, a definition was nagging at the back of Nathan’s skull, but eluded his grasp. He was sure it was done deliberately, to spare him insanity of encountering a cosmic entity.

The being turned their gaze briefly to Nathan, and Nathan caught the glimpse of glowing light-pits of eyes, though the image was swept out of his mind, and he couldn’t remember what exactly he had seen.

And just like that, the being vanished. With Stryfe’s jacket.

Light poured into the hall immediately, filling spaces left by the entity, and Nathan could finally breathe again. He strode to his brother who wore a thoughtful, longing look on his face.

‘So, this is your date?’ Nathan had managed to steady his voice, and hoped he didn’t sound too awed and terrified. He didn’t know which one of these emotions gripped his heart stronger.

Stryfe turned to him and blinked, then nodded. ‘Yes. Oblivion. The death of worlds, the nothingness before _oneness_ is born.’

And in an instant, Nathan understood. Understood the longing look, and what Stryfe would seek from such a relationship, though he would never comprehend what a cosmic being would seek from a relationship with a mortal.

Nathan cleared his throat and clasped his hands behind his back. ‘We’re having a pancake party at our place. Just the closest people. You should, ah, invite Oblivion to it, maybe?’

The look of wonder on Stryfe’s face was worth it, and Nathan’s twin nodded enthusiastically. ‘Thank you!’

It was going to be a very fun party, it seemed.


End file.
